Various housings associated with hydraulic systems in machines have hydraulic ports formed therein to allow passage of fluids. For example, a high pressure pump may be used to apply pressure to fluids such as fuel and oil. As a further example, threaded fittings may be machined to interface with the hydraulic ports. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,476 generally describes a fitting that is threaded into a hydraulic port. The fitting is hollow and facilitates flow of fluid through the hydraulic port.
However, over time, the threads in the housing may be stripped by the repeated installation and removal of the threaded fitting, preventing the re-use of the housing. Furthermore, repair of the threads of the housing may result in cracks or splits to the housing, as well as, fluid leakage between the fitting and port interface, especially under high pressure conditions (e.g., 5000 psi). For example, some repairs typically include the use of a heli-coil insert to repair the threads. This causes a higher percentage of the fittings to leak past an o-ring and/or result in the aforementioned housing failure. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the disclosure.